Hideaaway
by CharlotteKing-Freedman
Summary: Phoebe and Coop escape the city for a weekend away, but Coop has some bad news for his wife. How will Phoebe react? Will Coop be forced to make a decision he never dreamed of?


Phoebe stepped out from behind a tree looking slightly disgusted and umcomfortable. She looked at her husband Coop, who was finishing off the tent. "You're really telling me that out of all the romantic places we could have visited in the entire world, you pick the middle of now-where. The middle of a forest?" Coop smiled at her and walked closer. Phoebe leaned against a tree, after checking it for bugs or spiders. Coop placed his hand above her head and leaned down so his face was directly in front of hers. "Because, I like it here." Phoebe kissed him cheekily, cutting him off before he could finish talking. She giggled at him and looked at him innocently. "As I was saying, it's not just a forest Phoebe, if we were to walk down that way, there's the most glorious lagoon and waterfall, the other direction is a great big mountain, which I thought we could there's the fact that, well, I can do whatever I want to you, and nobody will hear you scream." Phoebe smiled at him. She grabbed his cheeks in one hand and smooshed his face playfully. "Aw you're so thoughtful. So you thought you'd waste my weekend in the middle of nowhere, so that we can go climbing and go for a swim" She kissed his smooshed lips and then pushed him away, moving towards the tent.

She screamed as Coop pulled her into his arms by her waist. He spun her round and placed her back on the ground. "No Pheebs, it's not a waste of time, it's me and you having fun! Don't you want that? There's no dem-" Phoebe put her finger to his lips in a hurry."Don't say it, if you say it, you'll jinx 's just take it slow. So what, are we gunna do first? I didn't bring my swimming gear. "Well, I don't mind if you don't"

"No…No of course you don't mind. Why would you mind?"

"Phoebe…you're rambling. Swimming or not?" Phoebe kissed him and ran off in the direction of the lagoon. He whooped with joy and ran off, following her. He pulled his shirt off as he ran, discarding it in a nearby bush. As he ran to the waters edge, he saw Phoebe treading water in the center of the lagoon, a pile of her clothes laying on a nearby rock. He let his pants fall to the ground as he shook off his boxers. Clambering eagerly onto a large boulder, he dived hands first into the cold water. He came to the surface, turning his head round in search of Phoebe. He saw no sign of his wife and felt a small flame of panic rise to the surface of his heart. "Phoebe? Stop messing around" He called out. He heard her come to the surface behind her, spinning round he smiled at her. She kissed his wet chest and disappeared under water again.

Phoebe held her breath as she swum around Coops naked body. She felt a rush of excitement, thrilled for the private getaway with the desirable husband. She surfaced, far away from from him, teasing him with her naked, slender body. He swum large, graceful strokes, moving towards her swiftly. He reached her and pulled her by the hips so their two bodies were touching. He placed his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. She lifted her hands and touched his pink cheeks fondly. He kissed her nose and grinned at her, letting her hands drift down from his face to his bare chest. She rubbed his pecs, loving the hard feeling beneath her touch. "Phoebe. I have to tell you something." He whispered down to her, sending chills down her spine, electrocuting her soul. "Is it a bad something or a good something?" she whispered back child-like. "It's bad." Phoebe stopped kissing his chest and looked up at him worried. "What's wrong?' Phoebe felt her old fears come flooding back to her, memories and feelings she had never wanted to feel again, not since cupped her face in his hands. "I'm leaving. I have to go away for a while." Phoebe gasped, not believing her ears. The one thing Coop had always promised her was that he would never leave her, ever. "You're leaving? When? Why?" her words came out confused, as if her brain was malfunctioning and for a moment she forgot to breathe. Coop tried to pull Phoebe closer to hug her, but she raised her arms in protest and pulled away. "Coop dammit tell me." Phoebes face was demanding, her eyes cold with fear and anger. Coop began to talk softly. "I'm being sent on assignment, I can't really talk about it, but all I know is I'll be gone for three weeks."

"Three weeks, when did you find out about this. You can't go Coop. When do you have to leave?" He looked away from her glare, looking guilty. "Monday." Phoebe drew away from him in horror. "Monday? So you thought you'd take me away from my sisters with no way to go be angry on my own while you told me this is the last time I see you in three weeks? I thought you were meant to be good at this stuff Coop." Phoebe spun around and waded through the deep water towards the shore, where her clothes lay in waiting. Coop started to follow her, but stopped when she turned and splashed him in frustration. "Just stay away from me Coop. Just stay away from me." She clambered out, leaving Coop standing stunned and freezing in the cold water. She stormed away, holding her clothes, trying to manoover her way through the forest back to the tent.

Coop slowly made his way back, having got dressed by the waters edge. He stopped before he could be seen by Phoebe and stood and watched her. She was pacing back and forth, crying out Paige and Leo's names alternatively. "Paige! Leo! Get your arses down here! Where are you?" She screamed in frustration and kicked the dirt, only resulting in stubbing her own foot. "Son of a bitch!" she yelled out to her self. She sat down on the earth and put her head in her hands. Coop took the opportunity to slip out from his hiding spot and expose himself to phoebe. "Pheebs, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I only found out It was definant the other day. Phoebe, look, I know I promised you I'd never leave, but I'm not really leaving you, I'm just going away for a while. I don't want to go, bit I have to go." Phoebe looked up as Coop knelt down next to her. "You should have told me sooner, you shouldn't have brought me here, not to tell me this, it's not fair" Coop looked sorry. "I know, I know, Pheebs, I know I'm meant to be better at this love thing, but with you, it's different, you know that." Coop held out his hand for Phoebe to take it. She hesitated, her hand hovering over his. She took it, letting him pull her to her feet. "Let's not waste any more time we have together." He pulled her closer and hugged her. She breathed in his cologne, closing her eyes, trying to make the smell stick in her memory. "Phoebe, you'll still be able to talk to me….like we do now, you just think of me and think in your mind what you want me to know. You know I don't want to go." Phoebe kept her eyes shut and her mouth closed, not wanting to speak. Coop kept his arms wrapped around her, rubbing her back. "You'll still have your sisters, you'll be fine." Phoebe looked up at him and frowned. "I won't be fine without you Coop, you know I won't. And my sisters, as much as I love them, just don't understand what we have." Coops eyebrows raised high on his forehead and he leaned back slightly. "Phoebe, I know you'll be fine, I'm going away for three measly weeks I think you're not giving yourself enough credit, plus, your sisters understand exactly what we have, maybe a little bit too much if you ask me." Phoebe smiled cheekily, knowing she did tell her sisters everything about her relationship with Coop. "They're great listeners." She mumbled, a bad excuse for an excuse. Coop kissed her gently. She looked up at him, her dark brown eyes filling with love. 'So I was thinking, that waterfall back there, can you make it warm? Because I'd love to go for another swim, but it's kinda too chilly" He smiled at her mischeviously. "I can't make the water warmer, but I can keep you close so you don't get cold." Phoebe laughed and playfully bit his neck. "Oh I bet you will." She kissed Coop and let his hands wonder down her body till they reached her bum, giving her a little squeeze.

Okay guys….this is it for now….i will come back to it, but I don't know when…..i have a habit of starting fanfic, but not finishing. Anyways Please please please please rate….you don't have to log in just give me tips etc :D


End file.
